


Control

by Tomslegsarekillingmeslowly



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:36:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2527502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomslegsarekillingmeslowly/pseuds/Tomslegsarekillingmeslowly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the tables get turned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

You hear the music when you open your car door in the garage. You aren’t exactly sure what song that Tom has on so very loud, but the thumping baseline gives away that it’s hard rock of some sort. He must be cleaning. The man’s musical tastes were so varied that it was usually hard to keep track of, but heavy music was usually reserved for that. You reach the front door and open it. Puddle of Mudd’s ‘Control’ is blasting from the speakers.

“I love the way you rake my skin  
I feel the hate you place inside  
I need to get your voice out of my head  
Cause I’m that guy you’ll never find”

You can see him in the kitchen, dancing around and singing at the top of him lungs. He’s only wearing a pair of gym shorts, his curls wild on his head. God damn, he looks ridiculously good. So insanely fuckable. You toss your purse down and move quickly into the bedroom before he sees you.   
Slipping out of your work clothes, you pull a pair of 5-inch stilettos out of your closet and slip them on. He loves these shoes and you know they’ll set the mood perfectly for what you have planned for him. The black lace bra and panties you have on will work very well with the black strappy shoes. Next, you grab a few scarves and throw them on the bed as you make your way to the door.  
You head out of the bedroom toward the kitchen. Once you reach it, you lean against the doorframe and watch him as the song continues.

“I love the way you look at me  
I love the way you smack my ass  
I love the dirty things you do  
I have control of you”

He turns toward you just as the song ends and stops short. His eyes travel down your body and you can see him visibly swallow as they land on your shoes. He is well aware that whenever you wear these shoes, the night usually ends with him fucking you while you still have them on. You know tonight isn’t going to be any different, but you are going to make him work a little harder for it.  
“Hello, Thomas,” you say, still leaning against the door frame.  
“Hello yourself, gorgeous,” he says coming toward you. “Any particular reason you are almost naked with my favorite shoes on?”  
“I was inspired by both your musical choice and those shorts,” you say, gesturing toward his crotch with your hand, which has harden to create quite a bulge. “I think it’s time to stop cleaning and go into the bedroom. Don’t you, Thomas?”  
He cocks his eyebrow at you, but heads toward the bedroom. You follow behind him, admiring the way his shorts hang on his slim hips, the way his back muscles flex as he walks. Fuck, you can feel yourself getting wet and you haven’t even started with him yet. He reached the bedroom and his eyes flick to the scarves that you threw on the bed. He turns to you and starts to speak, but you cut him off.  
“No talking, Thomas, which I know will be terribly difficult for you. You will only speak when I ask you to. Is that clear?” you ask him.  
“Yes, ma’am,” he answers immediately. His eyes sparkle and you can see that he’s game for whatever you have planned for him.  
“Lie on the bed on your back,” you tell him as you move to the headboard and take the scarves in your hands.   
He does as you ask quickly, the anticipation of the events to come evident on his face as he lies on the bed and places his hands over his head. You quickly tie one hand, then the other, to the slats of the headboard.  
“Thomas, I think you are enjoying this,” you say as you reach down and give his cock a squeeze through his shorts. “Are you enjoying this, Thomas?”  
“Yes, ma’am,” he answers eagerly.  
“Good boy,” you tell him as you climb up on the bed.   
You run your hands over his chest and torso as he strains against the scarves. Pulling another one out from behind you, you blindfold him. Seeing him like this is so fucking hot. He’s usually so in control of every situation that he’s in. Commanding any audience that he sees fit. This is a huge change from the norm for him and you can see that he’s excited but a little nervous, too.  
“The sensations will be so much more amazing if you can’t see where I am going to touch you next,” you tell him. “You won’t know if I am going to touch your chest, your arms, your cock.”   
He struggles against his restraints and you can see his body tense as you mention each body part, as if he is anticipating your hands there. You run your nails down his chest and over his stomach. His abs tighten as he sucks his breathe in through his teeth. You slide his shorts to expose his cock. He’s hard as a rock as he lifts his hips to allow you to slide them completely off.  
Once off, you run your nails up the inside of his thighs, barely brushing his balls with them before pulling your hands away.  
“Fuck,” he mutters.  
“Did I ask you a question, Thomas?” you say to him.  
“No, ma’am,” he replies.  
“Then keep your mouth shut. The next time you say something, I’m going to leave you here for five minutes while I touch myself instead of you. Is that clear?”  
“Yes, ma’am,” he says again and goes quiet.  
“Good boy,” you say as you bend your mouth toward his cock.  
He arches his hips toward you as you take him in your mouth. His mouth drops open and his breathing becomes shallow as you work his shaft with both hands and the tip with your tongue.   
“Fuck,” he mutters again.  
You stop abruptly and sit back on your heels.  
“There you go again talking, Thomas,” you say as you get up and move to a chair on the other side of the room. “What did I say was going to happen if you talked?”  
“That you were going to leave me here for five minutes while you touch yourself,” he answers immediately.  
“Correct,” you reply. “I’m setting the alarm on my phone for five minutes and you are going to listen to me while I touch myself. No talking or the time starts over, Thomas. Is that clear?”  
“Yes, ma’am,” he answers.   
You can see his cock twitching and you know he’s probably so frustrated right now. The thought of him wanting to fuck you so badly and not being able to has really worked for you. You are absolutely soaked. You settle yourself in the chair and spread your legs. Pulling your panties to the side, you slide one finger into your pussy, then another. You moan as you fingers curl into your g-spot, your eyes never leaving Thomas, writhing on the bed under his restraints.   
“See what you did, Thomas,” you say to him as you move your fingers in and out of your body. “If you could have just kept your mouth shut, I could be sliding down on the enormous cock right now instead of my own two fingers.”  
He fights at the scarves as you continue to fuck yourself, moaning as you bring yourself just to the brink of an orgasm when the alarm goes off. You get up and shut it off.  
Walking to the bed, you say to him, “I hope you’ve learned a lesson, Thomas. I almost finished without you. Is that what you want?”  
“No, ma’am,” he answers quickly, clearly eager for you to touch his body again.  
“Good. me neither,” you say as you get on the bed. “Now clean my fingers off before I fuck you.”  
You run your wet fingers over his lips. They eagerly part and his tongue darts out to clean your wetness from them. You moan and squirm as he sucks them into his mouth and swirls his tongue around the tips. Even tied to the bed, the man has complete control over your body. You know that you aren’t going to keep up this Domme charade for long. You pull the blindfold from his eyes.  
He blinks as the light hits them and releases your fingers from his mouth.   
“Is your game over, love?” he asks asks as you bend to untie his wrists from the headboard.  
You nod as you lean to untie the other and he sits up.  
“Did you have fun?” he asks as he grabs you by the ankles and pulls your spread legs towards him.  
“Yes, sir,” you whimper as he kneels between your legs.  
“You understand that I’m going to fuck you until you can’t walk now, you little cock tease?” he says as he takes his cock in his hand and rubs it against your lips, tapping lightly as he gets to your clit.   
“Yes, sir,” you answer again as you arch up toward him.   
He reaches over and pulls your arms over your head, holding them there with one of his big hands as he slides his cock inside of you to the hilt. You gasp as you feel him bottom out and start to slide back out of you. He’s moving so slowly that it’s excruciating. You just want him to slam into you and make you come and he’s teasing you.  
“Tom, please,” you moan as you wrap your legs around his waist. “Please fuck me harder.”  
“What, love? Don’t like being teased?” he chuckles as he slides back into you so, so slowly. “It’s torture isn’t it? Wanting it so badly and not being able to have it?”  
“God, yes!” you moan as he slams back inside of you and begins to fuck you hard, his hips slamming into you hard enough to leave bruises. “I’m going to come Tom, please don’t stop.”  
“You’re lucky I’m ready to explode, love,” he says as he slams into you, “or you would have hours more torture ahead of you after that little game.”  
He comes with a final thrust and his pelvis hits your clit, sending you over the edge. Your pussy clenches around his cock as he empties himself into you. Releasing your hands, he collapses on top of you and places a kiss on the crook of your neck.  
“Rest up,” he says propping himself up on one elbow. “Next it’s your turn to get ties to the bed. I have a feeling it’s going to be a long night.”


End file.
